Into the Fire
by DragonZeus1
Summary: When an amnesiac washes up on the beach, how will this affect the Titans? What is going on between him and Slade? An what's happening between him and Raven? First story, better than summary(I think), rated for some bloody scenes near the end Shippings: Rob/Star, BB/Terra, OC/Rae
1. Chapter 1-Meeting the Titans

Chapter 1: Meeting the Titans

**A/N: This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Beast-Boy and Raven would be dating right now!**

* * *

Pain. All I could feel was pain. I was wet-never a good thing. Itried to move but couldn't. Suddenly I was lifted up. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had short straight violet hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin was pale-grey even. I stared until a blanket of unconsciousness swept over me, relieving me from my pain.

Next thing I knew I was laying on something soft. I could feel all these thingsattached to me. I heard a beeping sound…beep…beep. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some kind of infirmary. I was hooked up to a heart monitor-_So that's what was making that beeping sound _I thought- and a bunch of IV tubes. I sat up slowly to see that girl watching me carefully. She wore a black leotard with long sleeves and a belt of rubies held together by thin strips of pure gold. On top of it was a blue cloak with a clasp made a similar way to her belt-a ruby surrounded in gold. I stared in awe. "You're awake," she said. Her voice had a raspy tone. "We were beginning to worry about you."

_What's going on?_ "OK, where am I how did I get here what am I doing here who are you and what do mean we?" questions tumbled out of my mouth.

"I found you soaking and unconscious on the beach and brought you here, to Titans Tower," she replied.

_The beach! No wonder I was wet! _I thought. "And I have some questions of my own for you," she continued "Such as-who are you? I mean, a boy with sapphire coloured eyes and messy hair to match wearing rags for clothes doesn't wash up on our beach every day."

"I'm Kai. All I know is my name and my powers," I replied.

"Powers…?" she said. She pulled a yellow circular device out her pocket and said, "Raven calling Robin, do you read me?"

"What is it Raven?" I hear a male voice coming from the communicating device.

"He's awake, and apparently he has powers."

"I'll be right up. Robin out,"

She put down the device. "I'm Raven by the way," she said.

Her eyes caught the light and shone. I could only stare at her. I don't know how long I made myself look like a total goofball before a boy who must've been Robin came in. He had black spiky hair and a black eye mask. He had a red shirt with short green sleeves and a black circle with the letter 'R' in it on the left side of his chest. He had green gloves that came up to his elbows and green pant with black steel toed boots. He wore a golden utility belt across his waist and a cape that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. He walked over to me. "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," he said.

"Kai," I introduced myself.

"So, what's your super power?" he asked.

"I can control and create fire and lava," I told him.

He asked me where I came from. Raven told him I didn't remember anything but my name and my powers. Robin said he had to back to his research and for Raven to leave too so that I could get some rest. I didn't want her to leave, but decided not to argue.

A week later Robin came in and said I was well enough to walk but that he didn't want me to leave the tower. "Beast-Boy will give you a tour. BEAST-BOY!" he called.

A boy about my age ran in. He had lime green skin, forest green hair and emerald eyes(_why is everyone-including me-relating gems to eye colours today? _I thought). He had pointy ears and fangs, one of them sticking out of his mouth. He wore a black uniform with a purple stripe down the middle and a silver utility belt. He had Velcro purple and black shoes and greyish-white gloves. "OK, OK, I'm here Robin no need to shout. Yeesh!" he said. His voice was high-pitched. "I'm Beast-Boy, the best-looking person on the team!"

"Yeah right!" I murmured under my breath so that no one could hear. "I'm Kai-"

"No you're not!" Beast-Boy cut me off. "You need a super hero name! As soon I found out about your powers I started looking for names, and I finally found one. Pyro!"

"Cool name, but why that?"

"Because, genius, pyro means fire, just like terra means earth,"

"No it doesn't."

"Well…it sounds cool!"

"Can't argue that!" I replied.

He began he tour, from the top of the tower to the bottom. First he took me onto the roof. "We play volleyball, basketball, netball and more sports up here. Also gives you a sweet view of Jump City!" he said.

I looked around. There were nets and goals everywhere. I looked over the edge. Beast-Boy was right. This view is awesome!

Next he showed me the bedrooms. Robin's was pretty plain, with some indoor training courses, a computer and some Batman posters. Don't ask me how I knew who Batman was, 'cause I don't know either. Next was a room filled with robotics and an 8 foot long metal bench with what looked like some kind of charger on it. Beast-Boy said it was his buddy Cyborg's room. Apparently Cyborg was half robot, hence the charging bench instead of a bed. The next room was filled with pink. There was a girl inside. She had orange-y coloured skin and maroon hair. She wore a purple tank top and a purple mini-skirt. She had knee high boots. _She must like purple a lot _I thought. She was lying on her heart shaped bed playing what looked like some kind of giant maggot. "Starfire, this is Pyro. Pyro, Starfire," Beast-Boy introduced us.

Starfire looked up. Her eyes were all green, pupils, irises, everything. "Oh, friend Beast-Boy, I did not notice you there. I am Starfire, princess of Tamaran," she introduced herself.

"An alien. Cool!" I said. "I'm Pyro."

"Hello new friend!" she exclaimed, before embracing in an almost literally bone-crushing hug.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

Beast-Boy told her to let me breathe and she put me down. "Starfire can shoot star-bolts, she has super-strength and she can fly," Beast-Boy said. "And this" he said, pointing to the maggot-like thing "is Silkie. He's a mutant moth larvae."

"Cool!" I said.

He took me to the next door. It read "Raven". "Rae never lets anyone in her room," he explained before moving on to the next room.

This room house a bunk bed, a TV and a PS3. There was mess all over the floor-food scraps, toys, paper. "Welcome to the Beast's den!" Beast-Boy said.

"Guess I know where I'll be sleeping tonight," I said, hopping onto the bottom bunk.

"OH, YEAH! I've got a roomie! Go, Beast-Boy, go Beast-Boy, you've got a roommate, go Beast-Boy! Oh, yeah, uh, that's right!" he sung a victory song.

"Uh, Beast-Boy, you haven't finished the tour yet," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah,"

We left the room to find a blond girl with blue eyes waiting for us. She had a long sleeved black shirt with a yellow 'T' on it with brown gloves over the top and yellow shorts. She wore brown shoes. "Beast-Boy, what's all the commotion? I'm trying to get some shut-eye," she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, you're up!" she said to me "Sorry I didn't see you before."

"It's cool, you look really tired," I say.

"Yeah, I am thanks to my boyfriend here!" she said, glaring at Beast-Boy.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Terra," he apologised "C'mon Pyro, let's let Terra get some rest."

Next was the gym. There were weight-lifting benches, punching bags, treadmills, and all the other exercise devices you can think of! I tried them all out. The treadmill could move at 100km per hour! Beast-Boy said it was to test his morphing speed and speed in cheetah and leopard form. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's my superpower. I can turn into any animal on Earth, and some alien ones too!" he explained.

"Turn into a cat!"

Beast-Boy disappeared, and in his place a green kitten meowed at me.

"A wolf!"

The kitty disappeared and was replaced by a green wolf.

"Whatever Silkie is!"

The wolf turned into a green version of Silkie. "That is so cool!" I said.

He morphed back into a human. "Yeah, I know," he said.

"Such modesty," I said sarcastically.

Next was the Main Ops Room, where there was a plasma screen TV and a horse-shoe shaped sofa in front of it. The TV was playing a racing game with a blue and white car in first car. Beast-Boy headed into the kitchen across from it and started cooking something. I went to see who was playing the game. I walked over and sat on the sofa. A tall guy was sitting there, too absorbed in his game to notice me, or that's how it seemed "Hi," I said.

He jumped right out of his seat. "AHH! Oh, hi there. I'm Cyborg," he introduced himself.

He had brown skin **(A/N: Not trying to be racist here, sorry if that offended anyone) **but it was mostly replaced with white and grey metal and blue electrical circuit thingies. Beast-Boy wasn't wrong about this guy being half-robot. "Pyro," I said, shaking his hand.

"Come on dude, times a wastin'" I heard Beast-Boy nag us to finish up.

"Since when does BB care about wasting time?" Cyborg asked.

"How should I know? Anyway, see ya round," I said, waving goodbye.

He showed me the evidence room, the bathroom and finally, last but not least, the garage, home of the R-Cycle and the T-Car. The T-car was built a similar way to Cyborg's robotics. Beast-Boy said it was Cy's pride and joy. I couldn't blame him. 11 volume stereos, soft cushioning seats, built in cup-holders. This thing is one sweet ride, I'll tell you that much. "Well, my tofu will probably be ready now so I'm out. See ya dude!" Beast-Boy said, running off.

I smiled. I was going to enjoy it here.

* * *

"Ah, Kai. You are progressing quickly son. Little do you know, it's only going to be used against you and your new friends! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"


	2. Chapter 2-Slade

**Disclaimer: Me: So you're saying I have to do this every chapter?**

** Website: Yes**

** Me: Why can't the readers just remember from last time?**

** Website: Because some are forgetful**

** Me: What if they think "If he owned Teen Titans, he wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, he'd make it into an episode. So he mustn't own Teen Titans."?**

** Website:…**

** Me: Gotcha.**

* * *

I woke up to see Beast-Boy shaking me saying "Wake up dude, or you'll miss out on breakfast!"

"OK, OK, I'm up. Yeesh!" I said getting out of bed.

The room was a mess as always. I went to the kitchen, getting lost on the way there. "Hey, what took ya so long?" Cyborg asked.

"I got lost."

Robin, Cy and Beast-Boy looked at each other before… "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Very funny," I deadpanned.

I walked to the table. Beast-Boy had some mushy white stuff that did not look nice, but he was pigging down on it any way. Cyborg had some ribs that looked delicious, but I didn't there would be anything left for when he was done with it. Robin had eggs on toast, Starfire sitting next to him holding his hand eating…sushi with mustard? Terra had some boiled eggs and Raven had some simple plain waffles. I sat down next to her. "Are they always like this?" I whispered to her.

"Yep," Raven said, surprised anyone agreed with on this subject.

"So Flameboy, whatcha want?" Cyborg asked.

"Bacon and eggs please."

"Bacon's murder. And so are those ribs and sushi!" Beast-Boy complained.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's a vegetarian. He won't eat anything animal related. Instead he makes stuff that does require meat using tofu as a substitute," Raven replied.

"Is that what that mush is?"

"It's not mush! "It's delicious mush!" BB retaliated, apparently over-hearing our conversation.

Cyborg laid down a plate in front of me. Mmm…smells good. I got a piece of bacon and put in mouth and then BOOM! A flavour explosion went off in my mouth. My eyes popped. My mouth was in HEAVEN! I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked swallowing.

"Is it bad? Did I overcook? Undercook?!" Cy stressed out.

"Are you kidding me? It the BEST thing I've ever tasted!" I replied.

I scoffed it down, then starting on the eggs- Beast-Boy yelling at us saying how it could have hatched into a chick, then grown into a chicken, if we hadn't 'murdered' it- and before I knew it, there was nothing left to eat. "Aww."

"What?"

I held up my plate. "All gone."

"Hehe, I'll get ya some-"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **Red lights flashed throughout the tower. "Trouble," Robin said, as everyone ran to the Main Ops room.

An image appeared of a man in a black jumpsuit with silver body armour and a mask, the left black, the right orange. One eye poked through the orange side, but none on the black, suggesting there must be something wrong with his left eye. "Slade," Robin stated, venom in his voice.

"Who?"

"Bad guy. Real bad," Beast-Boy said.

"Why do you keep acting the same way you did with me when we first met with him?" Terra asked.

"…dunno" he replied.

"I hate Slade. He ruined my life."

"Why? What happened?"

"He influenced her, tricked her into betraying us." Raven answered.

"She came good in the end! Before she was turned to stone…" Beast-Boy defended.

"Ironic," I said.

"Uh, guys, I'm right here. Anyway, Raven found a spell to turn me back and all's well that ends well I guess," Terra explained.

A map of the city replaced the image of Slade, with a blinking red dot on the corner of Timble and Suty streets. "You coming, kid?" Robin asked me.

"I can? Sweet!" I replied, following him towards the crime scene.

* * *

"You know Slade, if you're going to steal that jewellery, you'd better be ready to pay for it. Titans, go!"

We jumped down to where Slade and some of his robot minions were hauling stock loads of diamond and gold valuables. "Ah. The Teen Titans. Long time no see? And who's this?"

"The name's Pyro," I told him. "And you're about to get burned!"

I rushed into battle. I threw fire balls at robots everywhere. Starfire shot some green energy balls which I guessed were those 'starbolts' BB told me about, Cyborg had turned his arm into a sonic cannon, Beast-Boy turned into a gorilla and went in for the attack, Robin started beating up robots all over the place using nothing but martial arts,-_what's up with him?-_Terra threw a bunch of rocks at them and Raven did a similar thing with garbage bins and post boxes using her telekinesis. I saw Slade run away from the battle and chased after him. I trapped him in an alleyway. "Hey! What's the deal? I know A diabolical villain like you wouldn't be stealing stuff without a good reason," I asked him.

"You're right," he said "I'm after something much more important than some petty jewellery."

"What is it? Answer me or else I said, lighting a hand on fire.

"I'm after you. Kai."

"How do you-"

"You've known me longer than you think,"

"How do I know you're telling you're telling me truth?"

"Because," he said, as he took his mask off.

I recognised him immediately. "Dad?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger of doom! MUA HA HA HA HA! In case you couldn't tell, in this fic, 'Things Change' never happened. Instead, Raven kept her promise from 'Aftershock Part 2' and found a way to change her back, and take off her supposed-to-be-permanent Slade armour of too. Until next time, Dragon out!**


	3. Chapter 3-Secrets

Chapter 3-Secrets

**Um…I don't have an A/N. XD**

**Disclaimer: I can't afford an Xbox game. There's no way I'll ever be able to afford ownership of Teen Titans.**

* * *

Memories flooded back to me. I stared at the man I now recognised as my father. The blue eyes, the black hair. I couldn't take my eyes of him. "I thought you died years ago," I said.

"Yes, but that was just a bluff. To make sure no one suspected anything," he explained.

"But what about mom? And Jason? What about me? We mourned over your grave!" tears threatened to overflow.

"Yes. And for that I am sorry. But now," he said "we can be together. Join me son, become my apprentice. Join me, and we shall rule the world together!"

"Never!" I yelled "I'll never join you, and I'll never betray my friends!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Slade said.

"Hey!" I heard, followed by a roar.

I turned around to see a green lion pounce on Dad. Beast-Boy turned human and said "Run Pyro, I'll hold him off!"

I felt bad leaving him, but he gave me a look that said 'Do what I say or else'. I nodded and ran for my life. Suddenly I bumped into something and fell over. I looked up to see Robin standing over me. "Pyro, where's Slade?" he asked.

"Down there, Beast-Boy's fighting him,"

"Thanks. Titans, go!"

I watched as they battled my father. I felt guilty not helping, but how could I? I'd only get in the way. Raven came down next to me. "What did he say to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"I know that look. He said something."

"I'll tell you back at the tower. In private," I told her.

For some reason I trusted Raven more than anyone else. She nodded and headed back into battle. Slade jumped up and I saw that he had his mask back on. "Another time, Titans," he said before landing on a rooftop and running away.

Robin jumped up to the rooftop. "Argh! He's gone! He got away again."

* * *

I was in Beast-Boy's room one my bunk, thinking. Just thinking. I heard someone knocking on the door. _Must be Beast-Boy about to get undressed for a shower._"Pyro?"

I opened the door to see Raven standing there. "Raven? What is it?"

"You said you'd tell me what Slade said when we got back home," she reminded me "I'm waiting."

"Oh, come on in," I said before looking at the pigsty of a room I was sharing with BB. "Or maybe we should go to your room instead. Heh,"

"So?"

"Well, he took off his mask and I saw him and… he's my Dad, Raven. I remembered him the second I saw his face," I said. "You can't tell Robin! He'll kill me!"

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know Robin hates Dad's guts."

"You're more observant than I thought," she noticed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I think,"I replied.

"So your getting your memory back?" she asked.

"I think so, slowly but surely," I said

"Look, I understand if you don't want me around anymore."

"Why wouldn't I? True friends stick together no matter what," she said holding my hand.

Funny, I didn't think she'd be the emotional type. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Have you heard of the intergalactic demon, Trigon?"

"How could I forget him?"_Amneisa, duh!_ I thought.

"He's my father," she stated.

"And I thought I had it tough. I mean uh, that's, that's unfortunate," I said, remembering to be polite.

"Once he tried to take over the world. No matter what my friends stuck by me, even when there was no hope. I've learnt that there's ALWAYS hope. When the odds were against us we still beat him," she explained.

"Woah…"

"So, are you gonna tell anyone else?"

"What?"

"The Slade thing."

"Oh, right. Well I WAS gonna tell Beast-Boy, but he doesn't seem like the type that's good at keeping secrets."

"He's not," she deadpanned.

I yawned. "Well, night," I said, heading back to my room.

"Goodnight," I heard her say behind me.

I guess but sometimes it helps to tell someone your secrets. After all, everyone has their secrets.

* * *

**Really not my best chapter, but I tried. Please R&R. In case I didn't say before, please no flames, constructive criticism is OK if you give me good feedback as well**

**Dragon, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4-Mourning

**What's up guys, DragonZeus1 here! Wait, did I just do my YouTube intro. No, I can't have because Mum won't let me get one! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, been busy with other stories. Also, I'm not really into Teen Titans that much anymore. Don't worry-I'm not deserting this story, just know that it'll be my last TT story. Just to let you know, school's back, so I won't have much time to write on weekdays. I'll try to post at least one chapter to one story on the weekends though. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: How can an 11 yr old own Teen Titans, that's what I wanna know!**

I lay down on Beast-Boy's bottom bunk, looking at a photo I'd found in my pocket. It was a photo of me, Slade, my mom and my little brother Jason. Now that I remembered at least part of my previous life, I wished I didn't. We were all so happy in that photo. It was taken at a theme park, the day before Dad was killed by the serial killer, Deathstroke. Little did we know that he was Deathstroke, and that he had faked it all. Found him on the beach covered in blood. He must've used the blood of his victims and put it all over himself. I can't believe that guy! How could he do that to all of us! I remembered one day coming home from school to see my mother with a knife stabbed in her heart, with a note attached. It had said 'I've killed your father. I've killed your mother. Now, I will kill you two. So run, Kai and Jason. Run for your lives. I will find you. Deathstroke the Terminator.' I ran. Not for my life. To end Deathstroke's. I was captured by his minions, and they conducted experiments on me. That's how I got my powers. It was all coming back to me. Now I really wished I still had amnesia. "How could he?" I choked out before breaking into tears.

I woke to the sound of eggs boiling. You gotta love Cyborg's cooking. I smiled to myself before remembering yesterday's shenanigans. I decided I'd prefer to go to sleep than think about it and was out like a light.

"Pyro?"

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Pyro, are you OK? It's 3 o'clock PM and you haven't come out for breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Raven. I'm just…thinking."

"About yesterday?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're holding a photo of you and 3 others. Your family I presume?"

"Yeah."

I sat up. I sighed. "Raven, will you hit me on the head with a piano please?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"I wanna have amnesia again."

She giggled. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do!" I protested.

"No you don't."

I sat up. Raven was wearing a blue hoodie with a black T-shirt underneath and jeans.

"We don't always wear our uniforms. We used to but not anymore," she explained. "Speaking of which, you need some clothes."

We arrived at 'Clothes 4 U'(**It was that or 'William's Clothing')**. I browsed before finding I few cool outfits and paying for them using Robin's credit card-apparently, since his adoptive father aka Batman is a millionaire, he gets, like, $100 in pocket money every week. Yeah, I know, amazing right? Anyway, as soon as I got home, I put on a red short-sleeved hoodie and jeans, with blue sneakers. I went into the living room to see Raven reading on the couch. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked up. "What?" she asked.

"N-nothing!"

"OK," she went back to reading. I looked at the book. It was about a legendary ninja destined to kill the lord of evil-his father. It reminded me of myself. I had an evil father too…

**Woo! You would not believe how long that took me! Anyway…**

**Dragon out!**


End file.
